Suap
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "Buat saya menang di pengadilan besok, dan uang 100 juta ini jadi milik Anda." / "Saya bukan pengacara, Tuan." / "Namun Anda hakimnya." / [Ayatsuji, Mizuki, Mori] [no romance] / untuk event #DrabbleFI2019


"Ini siapa, Pa?"

Mizuki bertanya. Ayatsuji menoleh ke arah sang putri yang sedang memegang sebuah foto dari berkas yang sedang tergeletak di meja.

"Oh, itu orang yang akan disidang besok," ujar Ayatsuji datar.

"Mori Ougai?"

"Hmm..."

Gadis berusia 13 tahun itu mangut-mangut. "Ini... yang dua tahun lalu dipenjara karena membunuh atasannya dan mencabuli anak di bawah umur itu, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bukankah harusnya dia masih dipenjara?"

"Dia menyuap hakim yang waktu itu menyidangnya, jadi hukumannya diringankan," Ayatsuji menghela napas, "dan sekarang dia korupsi. Papa tidak akan melepaskannya kali ini."

Mizuki menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Ayatsuji Yukito, ayahnya Mizuki, adalah seorang hakim. Banyak orang yang mencemooh Mizuki di sekolah karena beranggapan ayahnya pasti disuap untuk memihak seseorang, namun Mizuki tahu kalau ayahnya bukan orang seperti itu.

_Tok, tok, tok._

"Hmm?" Ayatsuji sontak menoleh ke arah pintu depan.

Mizuki berdiri. "Biar aku yang bu—"

"Nggak usah, Mizu," cegat Ayatsuji, "biar Papa yang buka pintunya. Kamu, cepat masuk ke kamar. Jangan keluar sebelum Papa panggil, ya?"

**~o~**

**Suap**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Ditulis untuk mengikuti event #DrabbleFI2019**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: crime – general (suap itu masuk kriminal, kan?)**

**Cast: Ayatsuji Yukito, Tsujimura Mizuki, Mori Ougai (kali ini ditulis karena seingatku nama Tsujimura ama Ayatsuji ga ada di daftar chara di FFn :'v)**

**Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, judge!Ayatsuji, kid!Tsujimura, AU, dll**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Saya sudah duga Anda akan kemari," Ayatsuji menyajikan cangkir berisi teh di depan sang tamu, lalu duduk.

Di depannya, Mori Ougai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa keperluan Anda untuk datang ke rumah saya malam-malam begini, hmm?" tanya Ayatsuji basa-basi—meski sebenarnya mulut pria usia 39 tahun itu gatal ingin mengusir tamu di hadapannya ini.

"Oh, Anda pasti tahu," pria bawahan Mori menyerahkan sebuah koper pada sang atasan ketika Mori berbicara. Mori, tanpa ragu, meletakkan koper itu di meja dan membukanya di hadapan Ayatsuji. "Buat saya menang di pengadilan besok, dan uang 100 juta ini jadi milik Anda."

Ayatsuji bergeming. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya datar.

"Hmm~?" satu koper lagi dibuka, "bagaimana kalau 200 juta?"

Lagi, Ayatsuji bergeming. "Saya bukan pengacara, Tuan."

"Namun Anda hakimnya."

"Saya tidak mau," Ayatsuji hanya menatap datar, "jika anda terus memaksa, saya bisa memastikan kalau hukuman Anda akan bertambah."

"Wah, wah~" Mori berdecak kagum, "apakah Anda tidak kasihan pada saya? Saya punya istri dan seorang anak. Apa Anda bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka seandainya saya dipenjara?"

"Itu konsenkuensi," balas Ayatsuji datar, "kenapa Anda melakukan korupsi? Apa Anda tidak memikirkan efeknya pada istri dan anak Anda yang tidak bersalah itu?"

"Saya butuh uang."

"Semua orang butuh uang—anak Anda pun hanya satu, menghidupinya masih lebih mudah dan ada banyak pekerjaan bersih di luar sana."

"Tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima saya."

"Anda bisa berwirausaha, kan?"

Mori diam. Wajahnya berubah dingin. Pria itu memberi isyarat pada bawahannya—yang mana kemudian bawahannya itu memberikan sepucuk pistol pada Mori.

"Saya terpaksa," Mori menyerigai sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada Ayatsuji, "buat saya menang dalam pengadilan, atau—Anda pasti tahu maksud saya."

Sejenak Ayatsuji mendengar suara sesuatu seperti tempat peluru yang dimasukan ke dalam revolver dari arah lain. Pria itu menghela napas, lalu menatap Mori tanpa takut. "Anda berani?" tanyanya datar, "saya yakin, hukuman untuk Anda akan semakin berat karena ini—bahkan Anda bisa dihukum mati. Masih berani?"

"Saya punya peredam suara."

"Saya punya saksi."

Mori terdiam, lantas melirik ke setiap sudut rumah Ayatsuji. "CCTV?"

"Menurut Anda?"

Mori menghela napas. Pistol diturunkan, pria itu masih tak percaya dikalahkan oleh hakim bahkan sebelum pengadilan dimulai. Sang koruptor menatap Ayatsuji.

"Sudah, kan?" tanya Ayatsuji datar, "kalau begitu cepat pergi dari rumah saya—saya tidak mau repot-repot menelepon polisi hanya untuk mengusir Anda."

Mori tertawa. "Belum tentu Anda menang besok," ucapnya.

Lalu ia menyuruh bawahannya keluar, kemudian pergi. Ayatsuji menghela napas, agak lelah karena malah dihadapkan hal seperti ini malam-malam begini. Tapi tak lama kemudian pria itu bangkit, lantas mulai berlari ke arah kamar putrinya begitu ingat sesuatu. Namun baru ia sampai di koridor dekat ambang pintu, ia menemukan Mizuki berdiri gemetaran di sana dengan sepucuk revolver di tangan.

"Mizuki—astaga..." Ayatsuji memeluk putrinya, "sudah Papa bilang untuk masuk ke kamar dan jangan keluar, kan?"

Mizuki terisak. "A-aku dengar orang tadi mau menembak Papa, jadi aku mengambil revolver dari kamar Papa dan ke sini..." isaknya.

_Pantas saja tadi ada suara revolver... _Ayatsuji kembali menghela napas. "Dia nggak akan berani menembak Papa," ucapnya menenangkan, "dan Papa yakin, dia sebenarnya juga tidak berani."

Mizuki tidak menjawab—gadis itu hanya terisak karena takut. Ayatsuji menenangkan putrinya dengan memberikan usapan di punggungnya, lalu meminta revolver itu kembali dan menemani Mizuki kembali ke kamarnya.

**~END~**

**Saya nekat bikin ff event (gegara ada idenya :'v) abis keluar dari ruang simulasi tadi :v /ga nanya /digeplak**


End file.
